


Wings, Watering-Cans And Washing-Machines

by Cerdic519



Series: Bewhipped! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, BDSM, Bees, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Accidents, Castiel's Tie, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Homophobia, LARPing, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nightmares, Pie, Professor Castiel, Scenting, Sexting, Spanking, Sub Dean, Texas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June in a year of fluff, families, friends and the sort of full-force love and devotion in which professor Castiel has mechanic Dean totally bewhipped. Dean sees red (sort of) at a garden center, and makes his fellow workers at the garage nervous by giving them pie. Blow-job Appreciation Day - (i.e. their anniversary) is marked, and the new washing-machine is appropriately christened (i.e with panties). There is also a bird in the house, a cleansing encounter and a minor road-traffic accident. A bee-related discovery brings back horrible memories for Cas that end in tears but, thanks to Dean, also in a complete stitch-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday 1st June

“Ben's been having problems at school.”

Dean looked up from the breakfast table, and winced. Last night... well Dean could probably never watch Pamela Anderson or David Hasselhoff again with a straight face. And the things he had done with that damned float of his? Who knew that it came with extendable ropes?

And now he had a being tied up fetish as well! Fuck it!

“What like?” he asked. “And why doesn't he email me about them?”

“Because you're obviously Fun Dad, whereas I, as a professor, am Serious Dad”, Cas said equably. 

Dean quite liked that idea. He was still mulling it over when he heard an exclamation of surprise from his husband, who had crossed to the sink.

“Dean! Come look!”

He got up, wincing again at the sudden movement, and walked carefully over to his husband. Cas was pointing at one of the flowerbeds, and Dean followed his line. There, indisputably, was a bee, working its way around the lavender.

“The bee group are having an open day tomorrow”, Cas said. “Will you be okay to do the shopping and everything if I leave you a list?”

“You think I'm incapable of looking after myself!” Dean scoffed.

It was really annoying, the way his husband could look at him and answer that question without any words. Dean huffed. It vexed him that Cas didn't trust him with something as simple as a shopping list.

It vexed him more that Cas was probably dead right! He bent down to pick up a spoon he had dropped, and was more than a little pleased at the sudden intake of air from his husband.

“I suppose”, Cas said casually, “that my students will understand if I am a few minutes late to office hours.”

Dean would have responded with something snarky, but his evil husband had somehow whipped his cock out unobserved and was already rubbing it against Dean's exposed backside, easing the blue dressing-gown out of the way. Instead the taller man let out an anticipatory moan.

+~+~+

Bobby just shook his head at him again. But it was totally worth it!


	2. Saturday 2nd June

Archie was the younger of the Menzies' kids, and not someone Dean usually had any dealings with. So when he looked out their front window and saw him lying on the pavement with Linda Tran fussing over him, he was curious. He went out to see what was happening.

“My parents'll kill me”, the boy moaned. He was about thirteen years of age, dark-skinned and reedy with short-cropped black hair. “Mom told me to be careful when wheeling round the neighborhood.”

A damaged scooter lay beside him (Dean knew that kids didn't call them that any more; they had some cool modern name, but they would always be scooters to his generation. Huh, he felt old.).

“You seem okay”, Mrs. Tran said. “Are your parents in?”

“Out shopping”, the boy sighed. “Mom paid over a hundred bucks for this. She'll flip!”

“It just looks like a dent and a few scratches”, Dean said. “I could bash out the dent and polish it off. Probably make it look as good as new.”

The boy looked at him wide-eyed. Clearly he knew there was little love lost across the access path, and was wondering why his neighbor would do such a thing. Dean picked up the scooter and looked it over. Yeah, half an hour's work, an hour tops.

“Linda, can you make sure his wound is cleaned up?” Dean asked. “I'll make a start on this.”

+~+~+

“That was very nice of you”, Cas said when Dean told him about it later. “They are an unpleasant couple, but there is no need to tarnish their children with the same brush.”

“Just being a good neighbor, Cas”, Dean said dismissively. Then he realized where Cas' hand was going, and his eyes widened.

“And good neighborliness deserves its own reward, Dean!”

Dean 'scooted' upstairs in record time!


	3. Sunday 3rd June

Neither Dean nor Cas attended church regularly, although Cas liked to go there when he could sit in the pews alone. Their intermittent attendance record might have earned them some scowls from the hardy regulars, but everyone knew that Cas in particular helped out with every church group he could, given his heavy workload as a professor. And despite this being Texas, there was a surprising (to Dean's mind) degree of tolerance for the 'cute gay couple'. That had manifested itself shortly after their arrival in the neigborhood, when the few who disapproved of them had gone off to another church, and others had come up to congratulate them (and in old Mrs. Matthews' case, high-five them) over that.

What did surprise Dean that day was to see the Menzies, who had been one of the families to depart thus, back in the pews. Cas leaned over to whisper to him.

“Apparently their new pastor, Preacher Bussell, had a heart-attack in the middle of a fiery sermon about hell and damnation”, he said. “The congregation decided that their numbers were too small, so they closed the place down.”

“And sent the local bigots back to us”, Dean groused. He caught sight of Archie Menzies, who shot him a terrified look behind his parents' back. Dean put his finger to his lips and smiled at the kid, who visibly relaxed.

One reason that Cas had wanted to attend today was because he knew the Reverend Ford was moving into Calleva Close the following weekend, and he wanted to see if he needed any help. It turned out the pastor had arranged everything about the move, but he did have concerns about his car, so Dean arranged for him to bring it into the garage on Monday so he could take a look in it. It never hurt to be on the right side of a man with 'connections'.

Though now he came to think of it, Dean wondered why the three other families who had left with the Menzies hadn't returned. Not that he missed any of them, but their replacement church had been the only other one in the neighborhood. Perhaps they'd started their own one up – Church of the Wholly Bigoted - or were just taking a week off.

Or had all emigrated. Dean could but hope!


	4. Monday 4th June

Dean woke to a text from Charlie, reminding him that it was one of those 'random' days for him to buy his husband a small gift. His thoughts immediately turned to the garden; it had been mostly dry for the past few weeks and their solitary watering-can had sprung a leak, much to his water-saving husband's distress. Dean had patched it up, but a new can (or two) wouldn't break him. 

After further thought (alright, and a shower blow-job that left Cas with that goofy grin that made Dean very happy), the mechanic decided to surprise his husband with a gift voucher for the garden center. He would take Cas there before shopping, and the nerd could buy whatever he wanted or needed. Because Dean was such a good husband. (The fact that Cas always rewarded these little gifts in ways that often left him unable to walk or sit down the following day was neither here nor there, so shut up). 

“It's a pity we can't get solar panels for the roof”, Cas said at breakfast, munching on the perennial pop-tart.

“Why can't we?” Dean asked.

“Well, they're expensive to install”, Cas explained, “and whilst we could have got a subsidy from the government, that wood at the back blocks out too much light. I measured the angles the other day.”

Dean snorted at the image of Cas walking wound with a clipboard, testing to see just how much sun fell on their house. 

“You're thinking of sex again, aren't you, Dean?”

Alright, so the clipboard image had included the Sex Glasses™ and the combination waistcoat and sexy tight shorts that hugged his husband's body so well. Cas smirked at him.

“Onto the table, Dean.”

Fuck!

+~+~+

And his husband did. With the glasses, damn him!


	5. Tuesday 5th June

Sadly there was no repeat of the wonderful sex on the kitchen table of the day before (and thank Chevrolet for padded seats!), as Dean had to go in early today. They were having the new washing-machine delivered between two and four, and Cas had a lecture he could not get out of. Fortunately Bobby was okay with Dean taking the time off, knowing his adopted son would make it up sooner rather than later.

It was times like these that Dean silently thanked modern technology, as the guys who would deliver and fit the thing as well as removing the old one had said they would phone half an hour before arriving. This meant Dean could stay at work till then, so he did not actually leave for the house until just after three, getting there ten minutes before them. And despite his general disinterestness, he had to admit that he and Cas had chosen one badass piece of machinery. Now to test it out.....

+~+~+

Cas arrived home at half-past five, eager to see the new addition to the Winchester household. Entering the kitchen, he called out to Dean, his husband's answer coming (surprisingly) from the utility room. He walked through the hanging curtain – and froze.

Dean was balanced on top of the machine, grinning at him. His husband was stark naked except for a pair of frilly black lace panties, and his presented hole was already occupied with one of their dildos. 

“Wanted to try out the beast”, Dean smirked. “It should be approaching the rinse-cycle any minute. Well? What're you waiting for?”

Castiel Winchester had probably never got undressed so quickly in his life before, and in under a minute he was replacing that damn dildo with something much thicker and, from the happy moans eliciting from his husband, much more acceptable. Then the machine hit the rinse-cycle.....

+~+~+

Dean would tell himself later that he was just conserving energy, leaning on his husband as Cas carr... helped his broken up the stairs. Yea, conserving energy. That's what it was.

And said husband could stop sniggering right this minute, the sexy bastard!


	6. Wednesday 6th June

Dean wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, his husband's almost uncanny ability to read him like a book. Today, when he was feeling ever so slightly annoyed with life in general, he tended towards bad.

One of Cas' many fetishes was that he loved having Dean with him just after he'd done a workout in his gym. Dean privately thought a sweaty panting man (unless it was Cas and they were both naked) wasn't that attractive, although if he was being honest he would have admitted that in the dark days before he had met his angel, he had watched those sort of videos online. But now that he had perfection waiting for him every day - well, who needed porn?

“What's wrong?” Cas said gently.

Fuck, how on earth did he know? Dean hesitated.

“You always come out of your workouts buzzed, as well as gloriously sweaty and smelling of Dean”, Cas said. “But today you're too quiet. Did something happen at work?”

“Not exactly.”

Cas just looked at him. Dean lasted an impressive seventeen seconds.

“I was changing out of my overalls, and I still have that damn pudge!” Dean groused, fingering the very slight roll of flesh in question. “I do a physical job, I work out, I even run with you when I have to, and it won't bloody well go away!”

Cas didn't immediately answer, but instead worked his way down to the pudge, and began playing with it.

“You had this when we first dated”, he recalled. “And you were anxious about it then. Years on, and even though you're a man now, there's still something about Young Dean left. That's so sexy!

And whilst handling Dean's rapidly hardening cock, he kissed his way along the (still very small) pudge, sucking at it happily.

“Weirdo!” Dean chuckled. Cas looked up at him through his long lashes, and smirked.

Dean came less than a minute later. The noise he made when so doing was positively inhuman. Maybe the pudge wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Thursday 7th June

“The pastor called by this afternoon.”

Dean looked up in surprise. Cas was home for the day after an inspection of the college buildings had found two instances of what might have been asbestos. The students, apparently, had been less than impressed when their professor gave them work to take home before dismissing them, although Cas had rightly pointed out that he too would be taking a ton of marking home with him.

“Is there a problem with the move?” Dean asked.

“Have you not seen the news today?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head.

“Someone robbed a shop along from the church, and then ran into there to hide”, Cas explained. “Fortunately there was no-one inside at the time, and the police went inside and caught him.”

“So what's the problem?” Dean asked, confused.

Cas looked at him.

“Consider if it had been a mosque, a temple or a synagogue”, he pointed out. “Do you think the police would have just gone in without asking first? Andy's deputy Alec was there and asked to call him in first, but the police refused. Would they have treated any other religion in such a cavalier way?”

“Fair point”, Dean admitted.

“Unfortunately Rufus is off on holiday, and his deputy is in charge”, Cas said. “And he made a dismissive if not extremely rude statement to the press about his not caring about religion, right after the event. I think there might be trouble over this.”

Dean nodded, his mind clearly elsewhere. Cas smirked.

“You are thinking about me wearing a priest's outfit, aren't you?” he teased.

“How the fuck...?”

Cas grinned. 

“You are so predictable”, he said. “Well, you never know.”

Dean whimpered. Now that was just unfair!


	8. Friday 8th June

Bobby's garage lay between the by-pass and the town center, and because there was so much work that day Dean offered to go and get burgers for everyone. He was getting out of the car in the diner car-park when he looked across at the town hall and recognized two of the people holding placards outside it. The Menzies. Fortunately they did not see him, and he was able to escape into the diner. Phew!

“Rufus is mad as shit!” Bobby told him when he got back. “He's having to break his holiday to come back and fix up this mess.”

“I think the paper is right”, Benny said. “Any other religion, and they wouldn't have dared just charge in. We'd have had consultations, evacuations, road closures, the whole shebang!”

The others nodded.

+~+~+

“Sheriff Turner has apologized on behalf of the police”, Cas told him later that day. “And he's promised that if anything like that happens at any religious place, his force will make every effort to consult the owners first, before charging in. Regardless of which religion it is.”

“They didn't do themselves any favors”, Dean observed, reading the paper. “Getting the crim out was the most important thing, but they could have offered to come back later and clean up all the mess they made. And not then gone shouting off to the media about how they didn't give a flying fuck.”

“Our neighbors and their friends have gone out to a celebration dinner”, Cas said. 

“So?”

His husband quirked an eyebrow at him. It was frankly unfair that so small a gesture had Dean getting hard in seconds.

“Well”, Cas grinned evilly, “bearing in mind that the garage is usually off-limits because it is so close to theirs, I thought.... sex in the Impala?”

It was times like this, Dean thought with what little remained of his brain later, that he wondered about that life insurance policy Cas had on him. He could just imagine some poor clerk's stunned reaction to 'I killed my husband with too much sex'!

Worth it, though!


	9. Saturday 9th June

Dean tried hard not to look at the contents of Baby's back seat, which was hard as the bloody things could probably be seen from outer space. God, when would he learn?

He had dropped himself squarely in the shit (again) due to an unfortunate encounter the day before. Kevin Tran had come over to borrow some book of Cas', and he'd been wearing a fluorescent pink t-shirt, which Dean had laughed at and called girly. He'd thought he'd gotten away with it, and Cas had been content to just remind him about the color of one of the negligees a certain mechanic sometimes wore (and that item was cerise, not pink dammit!). 

Cas had been delighted when his husband had presented him with the fifty-dollar gift card as they entered the garden center that morning, saying that he would definitely be buying two new watering-cans as well as a few new plants. And that was fine. Great. All well and good.

Who the hell thought bright pink watering-cans should be a thing in this day and age?

“Look on the bright side”, Cas said cheerily as they waited at a stop light before taking the turn to Wal-Mart. 

“What bright side?” Dean asked. “They're hideous!”

“Well, only people in the close will be able to see you when you're watering with them”, Cas said with a smile.

“I am not watering with those things!” Dean said testily. “Not unless it's after dark, and no-one can see me.”

“Good idea”, Cas said.

Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Because that way, you can do it whilst wearing the matching negligee!”

“Hell no!”

+~+~+

Cas, the evil bastard, actually took pictures on his phone! Dean was sure he had never been so embarrassed in his life. But at least his sex-mad husband made it worth his while afterwards!


	10. Sunday 10th June

Cas was up early. On a Sunday.

No, Dean hadn't read any reports of an imminent apocalypse. And his husband must have been gone for some time; his side of the bed was unusually cold. Dean sighed, and dragged himself into the shower.

He was still barely awake when he stumbled into the kitchen some time later, although the sight of Cas removing a hot apple pie from the oven definitely perked him up. 

“You didn't say you were doing pie for me today”, he smiled. Cas usually told him of his baking days in advance, because he knew even the prospect of pie made his husband very happy.

“It's not for you”, Cas said.

And Dean's day went south in record time. 

“What?” he ground out. “Why?”

“You forgot”, Cas said, “Reverend Andy is moving into the Close today. The men delivered most of his furniture yesterday, and he's arriving with the odds and ends after his service this morning. I thought it would be nice to welcome him to the neighborhood.”

“Does he need a whole pie's worth of welcome?” Dean asked hopefully. “Couldn't he just make do with a slice? Or a store-bought pie?”

Cas looked at him sternly. Dean tried the puppy-dog eyes, more in hope than expectation.

“I've been up since six”, his husband said at last, “and you must be really out of it today, Dean.”

“Huh?”

“You didn't smell the cherry pie I made for you earlier?”

Dean was not gonna cry. He was not!

+~+~+

Fuck it, he did! But come on, cherry pie for breakfast? He had the best husband in the whole wide world! He could even forgive Cas showing him the shots from the 'gardening' the day before. And he was so pleased that his angel then deleted them in his presence.

At least until later in the day, when he saw his new laptop background.....


	11. Monday 11th June

The silence in the garage's small staff room was palpable. Benny, Cain and Ash all stared through the partition into the office, where Dean was calmly typing away at the computer.

“Cas must've promised him sex”, Ash said firmly. “I mean, come on!”

Their heads all turned as one to where three slices of steaming cherry pie sat waiting for them. A small canister of whipped cream lay between them. Dean Winchester had given them pie, without threat of bodily harm. There had to be a catch.

“It's not his birthday”, Cain said, scratching his head. “And he can't be not hungry. I've seen him eat a whole pie before.”

“And throw up afterwards”, Ash said. “Maybe he's learned common sense?”

The other men both stared hard at him. He reddened.

“'S'possible”, he muttered. 

“He gave us and Bobby pie”, Benny said dubiously. “Pie, home-cooked. Bobby's had his in his office by now, and he seems alright. Come on, pie. Made by Cas.”

They almost knocked each other over in their eagerness to get back to the table. 

+~+~+

Out in the front office, Dean smiled. No, he didn't like giving up pie. But Cas had asked him to take in slices for everyone (except Krissy who had a pastry allergy, and for whom Cas had asked Dean to pick up a bar of her favorite dark chocolate), so he'd done so. Yeah, he was big enough to do that.

That and the fact Cas had promised to keep him a slice. Which he would be eating off his husband's bare chest tonight. Let alone what he'd be doing with the whipped cream the boys out there were using right now!

He smiled again. His life was pretty damned good just now.


	12. Tuesday 12th June

Back when he was sixteen Dean had gotten into some bad company, specifically that of one Alistair Diamond who had got him hooked on drugs. Dean had been so far gone at one point that he'd even fought Cas, although ironically that had also helped save him; seeing the boy he loved with a bleeding lip that he had caused had broken Dean, and he had willingly submitted himself for treatment. Now, years later, all that was behind him.

Except, unfortunately, for the occasional nightmare. And it nearly always took the same form; a world without Cas in it. Dean woke up thrashing and screaming, and only slowly did his brain register the calming words coming from the man who was holding him tight. Very gradually he calmed down and subsided into his husband's arms, still sobbing into his chest.

He could feel Cas sending a text, presumably to Bobby to say Dean would be late in. He hated being like this, feeling it made him less of a man in some way, although he knew Cas would never let him say that out loud without arguing him round. 

“Need you to mark me, Cas”, he whispered.

They both knew that this was probably a bit unhealthy, but also very necessary. Dean had found that, if Cas left him a sizable hickey after a bad nightmare, pressing his fingers on it helped him through the day. Somehow the pain reassured Dean as to just how real his husband was, and that he would never ever leave him. This was also the only occasion on which Cas would allow Dean to wear the sub wrist-band away from the house.

Cas being Cas naturally made it an experience to remember, making Dean lie on his back whilst he pounded into him, and only marking him just as he came inside his husband, before whispering words of praise and encouragement. There were tears streaming down Dean's face once more, but this time they were tears of happiness, as Cas made him truly his while he slipped on the wrist-band and kissed it tenderly. Come what may, Dean knew that he would always have Cas.


	13. Wednesday 13th June

Dean did remember that today was the thirteenth. Unfortunately he remembered when he had some jerk's car up on the lift and was tugging at a stubborn exhaust that just wouldn't come away.

The exhaust came away. Dean let out an unmanly squawk, and tumbled back onto his butt. And because it was the thirteenth and he was Dean Winchester, every damn person in the garage was watching. Even Bobby, who'd come out of his office just in time to see his adopted son make a complete prick of himself. Fuck! And just to prove that the universe really did have it in for him on days like today, he heard a familiar cough from the entrance way and lifted his head to see his husband standing there.

“I forgot it was your unlucky thirteenth today”, he said brightly. “So I decided to bring you a slice of pie from your favorite bakery.”

Dean decided at that moment that if any of his co-workers uttered anything even faintly resembling an 'aw', he was chopping them up and hiding their body in one of the junkers out back. He knew they weren't really afraid of him, but Cas was standing there and that was another matter. Sure enough, his husband was looking pointedly at his co-workers, who quickly either returned to work or faked it well enough. Not that they were scared of him, but.... yeah, they were. 

“Thanks, Cas”, he smiled, getting up and taking the small container from his husband. “Don't you have class this afternoon?”

“Put back an hour”, Cas explained. “But I have to start back straight away. Don't worry though. I'll make it up to you tonight.”

They were close enough for the others not to hear, no matter how much they strained at it. Dean grinned.

“And how ya gonna do that, baby?” he leered.

Cas ran a hand down the front of Dean's overalls, rubbing against what was suddenly becoming a very hard Little Dean.

“It'll probably involve the panties I'm wearing right this minute”, he chuckled, before turning on his heel and departing.

Dean stared after him open-mouthed. Sexy bastard! But at least he left the pie!


	14. Thursday 14th June

If anyone had actually known about it, they'd have said it was bloody typical that this would be the one anniversary Dean Winchester would always remember. Fortunately no-one knew, and Dean had every intention of keeping it that way.

He had been antsy all day, and had almost sprinted out of the garage half an hour early (with Bobby's permission; the old guy knew well enough that when Dean had that look on his face, details were the last thing to ask for!). And now, finally, Dean heard the clanking of the pimpmobile as it juddered into their garage. Cas was home. 

His husband was yawning as he entered the kitchen, and only looked slightly surprised to see a kneeling pad in the middle of the room.

“Eager”, he muttered. “I love our anniversary. Or Blow-job Appreciation Day, to give it its proper title.”

Unusually for their couplings he did not undress, but simply took out his cock, which was already hard, Dean noted. Damn angel knew full well what today was. Dean whimpered in anticipation, and knelt down in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth in one swift movement, and licking his way all around it.

Cas moaned happily, his body shuddering but managing to hold his position. Dean increased his ministrations, and the moaning became keening before Cas finally came with a shout. Dean's hands were gripping his thighs tightly, probably for the support of both men.

“I love this day”, Dean sighed once he'd got his breath back.

“And I love you”, Cas said, pulling his husband up to kiss him. “My green-eyed beauty, my one and only, my perfect Dean. Happy anniversary, beloved. Now, my turn!”


	15. Friday 15th June

One of the few things Dean had from his grandmother and namesake Deanna Campbell was the two gold wedding rings she and Samuel had worn, which had been left via Mary to him (John had actually given them to Sam because he preferred his younger son, but Sam had insisted on handing them to his elder brother). So when Dean woke up that morning and couldn't find his ring in its usual bedside table drawer, he was at first annoyed and then alarmed.

“Cas!” he called out.

“Kitchen!” came the distant call from downstairs.

Dean forwent a shower and hurried down, only just remembering to pull on a dressing-gown. Once in their flat he had charged out of the bedroom and given their neighbor Mrs. Bessemer a sight she would never forget (thankfully the old gal was alright, because she'd turned to Cas and muttered 'Yeah, I'd do that!'). Hurrying into the kitchen, he found Cas cooking breakfast. And on the table were both their rings.

“Why'd you take my ring, Cas?” Dean asked, reaching for it. 

To his surprise Cas slapped him away.

“I thought that, in thanks for your being such a good husband and remembering our anniversary, I would drop them in the jeweler's and have them professionally cleaned”, he said. “I know there's all sorts of online stuff you can buy, but these rings are important to you, Dean. Important to both of us. I want them done properly.”

“That's so sweet”, Dean smiled. “Thank you.”

“Then tonight when I come home we can fuck wearing only the rings.”

“That's..... even sweeter!”

“And you can wear that pink negligee all evening, just to show how manly you really are.”

“Cas!”


	16. Saturday 16th June

Cas got into a panic about the smallest things. An email he got from Mrs. Andrews, which the social worker must have sent on Friday evening, had led to Dean coming down and finding Cas not only awake on a Saturday morning (very rare) but also knitting away at a speed of knots. Dean went and started a cooked breakfast with extra bacon in an attempt to calm him down. Cas had already done three squares, so Lord alone knew what time he had gotten up.

“She says that we have to fully child-proof the house before Ben can come for a longer stay”, Cas said frantically, running his fingers through his permanent bedhead. At least the smell of bacon had made him put down the needles for now. “Dean!”

“Calm down, grump monster”, Dean chuckled. “We've got ages yet. When does she want to see what we've done?”

Cas opened the laptop and rechecked the email.

“She says she can come over the first weekend in August”, he said. “That's terrible! We planned to go off on our road trip the following Monday. What if she doesn't pass us? What if we have to redo everything? What.....?”

Dean shut Cas up in the most effective way he knew how, swallowing his objections as he kissed the living daylights out of his husband. He could feel the moment when Cas finally relaxed, the tension leaving his body as his tongue fought Dean's for dominance. And because Dean was such a great husband, he let him win that particular battle.

Finally the need for air made them break apart, both panting.

“We're both gonna spend today going through that list Andrea made us”, Dean said firmly, “and we'll do a big grocery shop this morning so we can spend the afternoon getting everything.”

“I love it when you take charge like that?” Cas muttered happily.

“Yeah?” Dean grinned. “Wanna go upstairs and let me drape myself all over that gorgeous body of yours?”

Cas grinned.

“Definitely”, he said, a smile appearing for the first time on his face. Then he hesitated. “Well, after coffee. And bacon.”

Dean smiled.


	17. Sunday 17th June

The day before had gone much as planned, and the two of them had been able to squeeze in both their grocery shopping and to get nearly all the stuff they would need for Ben's visit, except for two things they had to order online. Dean privately thought that it was a bit like preparing for an invasion, but then he was getting a kid.

Ye gods, he was getting a kid!

+~+~+

Cas smiled at him as he came into the kitchen.

“All well and good?” he asked.

“Yeah”, Dean grinned. “The old guy offered to break it open with me, but I said I was driving.”

Cas stared at him. Dean blushed.

“We had one shot each”, he muttered. “Hell, it's like living with a damned polygraph!”

Dean had never really marked Father's Day, especially since his own had been such a failure in almost all aspects of the job. Annoyingly, it was only after he and Cas had moved in together that his then-boyfriend had suggested using the day to honor the man who was a real father to him, Bobby. Annoyingly because it happened just days after Father's Day, so Dean had had to wait a full year before starting. So now every year he took round the largest-sized bottle of Bobby's favorite bourbon that he could get. The old man rarely smiled, but there was always a definite twitch of the lips to accompany the standard 'idjit' remark.

It was because Dean enjoyed breathing (and also partly because he knew Bobby had a gun) that he had not mentioned to his boss that he could soon become an honorary grandfather.


	18. Monday 18th June

Looking back, Dean was grateful that it was Principal Moseley who brought him the news. Even so, he could barely restrain himself from bolting from the garage and racing home to see that Cas was alright.

It had rained for much of Sunday evening, and after slackening off overnight, the heavens had opened bang in time to catch the morning rush-hour. That meant a busy day for Dean at the garage; there were always idiots who didn't understand that their vehicles would take longer to stop on a wet road, especially when they were speeding because everyone chose bad weather day to drive like a maniac.

Unfortunately, one of them had driven into Cas. Not badly, Missouri had reassured him, and because a small pile-up had resulted from the other idiot's terrible driving, paramedics had been summoned and had checked his angel out. Of course, being Cas he had wanted to come in anyway, but she had compromised by saying she would cover his lectures and he could stay home and do prep and marking once he'd been checked out.

Bobby, still mellow after his bourbon from the day before, would have been fine anyway, and insisted that Dean pop home and check up on his husband (he knew full well that the mechanic wouldn't be in a fit state for much) and only come back if he was sure he was okay. Thankfully the rain had by this time slackened off, so Dean was able to make it home quickly. He sprinted into the house calling for his husband, who was in the living-room.

“Dean?” Cas asked. “I'm fine. Didn't Missouri tell you?”

“Yeah”, Dean said gruffly, “but I wanted to make sure for myself. Bobby didn't mind.”

“The garage must be busy in this weather”, Cas said shrewdly. “You should go back. The medics gave me a once-over, and I am quite well.”

“You sure?” Dean asked dubiously.

Cas gave him a Look. Dean's eyes widened.

“Let me prove it to you”, his husband said, slowly getting to his feet.

Dean whimpered.

+~+~+

From sometimes bitter experience, everyone at the garage knew full well not to ask for details when Dean Winchester hobbled his way in, grinning like the cat that had got the cream!


	19. Tuesday 19th June

Dean stared at the rings in surprise.

“What happened?” he asked worriedly.

Mr. Rosenberg chuckled.

“We often get that reaction”, he said. “White gold is actually almost white, hence the name. It's a mixture of normal gold and a few alloys; over time the outer coating wears down and the rings start looking like normal gold. You were very wise to bring them in, Mr. Winchester. An unprofessional cleaning could have stripped away those alloys even more.”

“Yeah, I read online about using ammonia in water”, Dean said. “But these have been in the family for generations. My grandmother had them from her mother, and she wanted them to go to her daughter's eldest son, me.”

“They are very valuable”, the jeweler said. “I don't suppose.....”

“They are not for sale!” Dean said shortly.

“I wasn't going to say that”, the jeweler said gently, “although they would certainly fetch a fair amount if they were sold. No, I was going to ask if you had them insured separately on your household policy. Most policies have a limit as to what they will pay out for specific items, especially jewelry.”

“They're not”, Dean said worriedly. “Do you think we should?”

“Insurers tend to be understanding if you tell them you have only just been informed as to the true value of something”, the jeweler said comfortingly. “Unless your renewal is due soon, you should let them know. With their provenance, these are worth over a grand each.”

“I will”, Dean said, wondering what the hell 'provenance' was. “Thanks.”

+~+~+

Provenance, Cas explained later, was background, including age. He said a lot more, but as he was apparently trying to reach Mecca via Dean's prostate, his husband could perhaps be excused for not grasping the finer details. Or remembering his own name.


	20. Wednesday 20th June

Dean was halfway through stripping in the hall that evening when he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. And Cas was in the kitchen, so.....

He looked around, and saw that the room had acquired a new addition since yesterday. A small, squat, porcelain blue owl was staring unblinkingly at him from the table in front of the now-frosted window that looked out onto the garden. Cas had gone out and bought some of that stuff you could just stick onto a plain window to make it frosted and fitted it a couple of weeks back ('I am not giving our clerical near-neighbor a free show of your naked body every evening, Dean; that's just for me!'). And now his husband had gone and added some tacky ornament. 

Dean tried to avoid the avian stare, and padded through to the kitchen.

“Did you like it?” Cas asked as soon as he sat down. 

“It's a bit freaky”, Dean admitted. “There's only one pair of eyes I want on this body, and that's yours, baby.”

Cas grinned.

“I thought it appropriate”, he said.

“Why?”

“Well, as well as being the angel of Thursday, Castiel is also the angel of two other things”, he said. “Solitude, for one. And owls are very solitary.”

“What's the other?” Dean asked.

“Tears.”

Dean huffed, only to realize his husband was suddenly right behind him.

“Maybe I need to prove that one as well”, Cas growled. “Let's see if I can't make you cry tears of joy tonight!”

Dean whimpered. But it was a happy whimper.

+~+~+

A combination of Cas's cock and a cock-ring duly showed Dean later that yes, he was an angel who could induce tears. Of joy!


	21. Thursday 21st June

It was typical that a week which started with torrential ran that had caused Cas to be involved in an accident then turned right around to provide a mini-heatwave. It was also typical that Dean woke that morning to find that their aircon had decided to give up the ghost.

“Honestly, this is supposed to be a new house”, he grumbled. “That's the second thing to go wrong, and we're not even at six months yet!”

“At least it's covered”, Cas said consolingly. “Twenty-four hour call-out as well. And there are compensations.” 

“Such as?” Dean asked.

Damn angel could move so fast at times. Dean suddenly found himself pinned to the bed. His eyes widened.

“You know how I love it when my hunky mechanic gets all hot and sweaty”, Cas growled. “It makes me even hungrier for you, Dean.”

A whimper escaped Dean's mouth, glad to be free.

“So tonight I'll prove that”, Cas said lightly, bouncing off towards the shower with a smirk, and leaving one very hard and horny mechanic behind him.

“Oh no you don't!” Dean growled. “Riling me up like that, and leaving me unsatisfied and desperate. I want shower sex, and I want it now!”

Cas turned and gave him a feral look. Dean took a step back.

“Be careful what you wish for, Dean!” he smirked. “C'mere!”

+~+~+

The hickey on Dean's neck could probably have been seen from the next town. And if he covertly pressed it a few times during the day to give him just a twinge of pain, well, he was just reliving some very fulfilling memories. Of being fully filled.

He chose to ignore the knowing smirks from his soon to be ex-friends as he limped to the bathroom.


	22. Friday 22nd June

The aircon company said they could send a man round first thing that morning, provided someone was there to provide access. Bobby agreed to have Dean come in late, but Cas was still there when the guy arrived, and let him in (Dean was sat in the kitchen, absurdly grateful for the padded seats around the dining-table).

God, Cas hadn't been kidding when he'd reminded him just how the smell of Dean's sweat turned him on. The guy had been insatiable the night before, only stopping to occasionally check if Dean was okay with being fucked into the middle of next week. Dean had been, even if a small part (mostly around his back area) was regretting it just a bit now. Nope, nothing could make him move unless he had to.

Then he saw their repairman, and his hackles rose immediately. The guy was young, probably about the same age as both of them, blond, handsome and very clearly into scruffy dark-haired sex gods if the way he was looking at Cas' butt was anything to go by. 

“I'll take you upstairs”, Cas said lightly.

“No worries”, Dean said, rising so quickly that he could not suppress a yelp of pain. “You don't wanna be late, Cas. I'll show... 'Tom' around.”

Cas gave him the sort of look that made it clear he could see right through him, and that he knew Dean was marking his territory. And Dean was never so grateful that his wonderful husband came over and kissed him before picking up his bag and leaving. He wistfully watched him go, then gave the repairman a sharp look.

“I'm up for a threesome?” 'Tom' said hopefully.

Dean let out something that an uncharitable person might have defined as a growl. He shared Cas' gorgeous body with no-one, not ever!


	23. Saturday 23rd June

Cas would have had to admit that he was surprised there was no reaction from his husband when he had come home the previous evening. Dean could be very insecure about their relationship at times, especially when someone hit on Cas, and he fully expected the mechanic to do something.

The following morning, Dean did. Cas awoke to the glorious feeling of Dean's entire body pinning him to the bed, their legs and arms matching and Dean's cock resting half-hard between his butt-cheeks. It was wonderful, but they had stuff to do today.

“No”, Dean said mulishly. “Bathroom breaks apart, you're staying here all day, and I'm gonna be on top of you. You're mine, Cas.”

Thankfully his position prevented Dean from seeing his smile.

+~+~+

Yeah, so Dean occasionally got a bit worried (read borderline frantic) over his relationship with Cas. They were married, but some guys had no respect for someone else's property. And if Cas owned him body and soul, then Cas was Dean's, to have and to hold. Today, he'd have and hold him.

Although they both had their own sexual preferences, this was one they shared. Dean loved using his greater size and bulk to pin Cas down and totally own him, especially as he would have had to admit - very regretfully - that in a fair fight Cas would always best him. But Cas enjoyed having a human cloak draped over him for hours on end, even if with Dean's cock permanently nestling in Cas' crack they only rarely coupled. Cas even agreed to send out for meals, thus saving them precious cooking time that Dean could put to much better use. 

Cas had teased him once about Dean being like some animals and trying to scent-mark his mate so as to deter others. So it probably wasn't all that healthy, but when he teased out those happy moans and contended sighs from the bedhead beneath him, Dean was past caring. He had Cas, and that was all that mattered.

He burrowed in even closer to his favorite professor, and smiled into that perfect neck. His! All his!


	24. Sunday 24th June

Another upside of the day before having been spent horizontal (apart from the fact that Dean floated through today in a haze of happiness) was that they both had plenty of energy to get everything done. Cas set about cleaning, whilst Dean was delegated to fit all the child-proof fittings around the house. Dean pouted when he somehow managed to prove unable to operate one of the catches on a kitchen cupboard, but Cas assured him that if it could keep a grown man out, then it was definitely proof against an inquisitive three-year-old.

The kisses that accompanied that reassurance may also have helped. Just a little bit.

This was one of the oh so many things Dean loved about his husband. Cas understood all his insecurities, and his need to 'mark his territory'. His husband had probably had a whole ton of things planned for yesterday, but he'd been more than content to stay in bed with Dean pinning him down for most of the day, except for a part when he suggested they cuddle on the couch for a change. Even then, Cas had positioned himself so that Dean had had an arm draped over him, as if he had known that his husband was afraid he'd leave him. 

Cas could have been the freakiest, controlling dom ever, and because Dean loved him to death, he would have taken it and asked for more. Yet Cas always knew when to switch off – 'play the perfect housewife', he'd once laughingly called it – and let Dean own him. And times like today just made Dean want to cry to the heavens how much he loved his man.

Cas didn't even go out for his normal daily run that day, claiming that he didn't feel up to it after their lazy day yesterday. Dean knew better; they were both buzzing with energy, and Cas understood that Dean didn't like him being out of sight at times like these. His husband would not say anything, of course, but the professor knew that proximity was all important to his unsettled husband.

Someone up there really liked Dean Winchester.


	25. Monday 25th June

Dean sank into the couch, exhausted. Cas kissed his hair.

“What's wrong, baby?” he asked gently.

“My own damn fault!” Dean groused. “I had this dumb idea of rewarding customers who came back to us with a free oil change and quick check-up, to be done when it's quieter during summer.”

“Sounds okay”, Cas said, confused. “Did something go wrong?”

“I forgot that people would want to do it before they went on holiday”, Dean complained. “We had fifteen email requests this morning for people to get their cars done. I mean, it's only ten or fifteen minutes each, but some of them will need more work doing, and we're busy as it is.”

“I thought you said it was quiet?” Cas asked.

“It was, until last week”, Dean said. “Then Rufus gets this memo from head office. Turns out that the company they bought all the police vehicles from did something to the computers so that they could be hacked into. We have to fit a jamming device into every police car in town. And because Ash is the only guy in town who has the know-how to do it properly, it's taking forever.”

“Poor baby”, Cas said gently. “You sound so stressed.”

“I am”, Dean muttered.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“Pie?” Dean said hopefully. 

“Well”, Cas grinned, “It's now exactly six months till Christmas. So I was thinking about taking you upstairs and fucking you with a cock-ring on until you scream for release.”

Dean had suddenly gone silent, but his eyes were very wide.

“Wearing the Santa hat!” Cas grinned.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house. He'd give Dean a minute or two to prep himself, and then...... he'd help him with his stress levels. Because he was a good husband!

And later, Dean could have the pie he'd brought on his way home.


	26. Tuesday 26th June

Dean Winchester wasn't the most observant person in the world, by any stretch of the imagination. However, when it came to his husband he was rather better, which was why Cas being upstairs in his study when he came home that evening was Not A Good Sign. There was also an opened box from the crap they had just shoved into the spare room on moving in and left, which now sat untidily in a corner of the kitchen. Dean eyed it thoughtfully, then very carefully lifted it open to see if there was any illumination there. 

Inside was a set of board games, presumably from when Cas was a kid, and a very dirty large stuffed bee, with a wing missing. Dean stared at it all in confusion, and reached a decision.

A couple of minutes later, he knocked on Cas' study door.

“Come in, Dean.”

Cas even sounded wrong. Dean braced himself and entered. His husband looked up at him with a smile, but it quickly turned to surprise. Dean was naked and wearing his collar again. Before his husband could say anything, Dean sank to his feet by Cas' desk and looked up beseechingly at him. His angel's face was tear-stained, and that broke Dean's heart.

“Dean, what....?”

“Please tell me what upset you, Cas”, he asked gently.

For a moment he wondered if his angel was going to deny him, but then Cas sighed heavily.

“You'll think it stupid”, he muttered.

“I love you.”

His husband managed a watery smile.

“Bumble – that bee toy. My parents gave him to me when I was younger than Ben is now, and I probably kept him for too long. One day, Mike, Luke and Gabe sneaked unto my bedroom and pulled off one of his wings. I was heartbroken, and cried for days.”

“Bastards!” Dean said, hugging his husband's bare legs even harder.

“Mom was furious”, Cas said with a watery smile, patting Dean's short hair. “She took away their allowances for a whole year and put it all into a savings account for me. I know she is a bit flaky at times, but she loves me really. It's just.... part of my childhood died then, and I don't think I ever got it back.”

Dean said nothing, but just hugged him even harder. And if Cas felt a salty wetness on his legs, well, he said nothing. Because he was Cas.


	27. Wednesday 27th June

Alright, Dean may have told a marginal untruth to his husband when he said he had sealed the box and put it back into the spare room. He had done just that. If he had extracted a certain small toy before doing that, well, details.

+~+~+

There were probably professionals out there who could have done what Dean needed doing, but why bother when help was so near at hand? He looked hopefully at Linda Tran.

“Do you think anything can be done?” he asked.

He hadn't of course given her all the details, but even saying that the toy was an important part of his husband's childhood memories had made the normally tough as nails woman visibly melt. Cas only ever seemed to inspire two emotions from the opposite sex; a desire to get into his pants (which had ended on more than one occasion in Dean snarling at them and on another memorable on in an impromptu make-out session). or a desire to mother him. 

His neighbor examined the damaged toy carefully.

“Finding a replacement wing would be very difficult”, she said, “but my sister could probably make one from scratch. Plus it would have to be re-stuffed; you can see a lot of the insides have escaped through that hole there. And not just that; in this day and age it would have to be done with modern stuffing, properly fire-resistant. And then it needs a very careful and thorough cleaning.”

“Can it be done?” Dean asked anxiously.

“It's for our Castiel”, she smiled. “Of course it can. I'll give you a call on your mobile to let you know when it's ready.”

Okay, Dean might be prepared to share on this one occasion, He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.


	28. Thursday 28th June

Cas was still quieter than usual, and Dean hated it. He knew Cas had never gotten along with his three brothers, although he was on better terms with Gabriel after he had invested his money – including, Dean thought wryly, the money he had got from the Bee Incident – into Gabriel's bakery in a town the other side of Dallas. The twins Mike and Luke were actors out in Hollywood, and Cas rarely mentioned them. 

He knew just how distracted Cas was when he brought home chocolates from one of his students that evening. His husband monitored Dean's diet very carefully, and having a whole box of chocolates in the house was most unusual.

“Sorry, I forgot”, Cas said, blushing awkwardly. “I'll take them back into work tomorrow, and just leave them open in the staff room.”

Dean had an idea. 

“Why don't I take them over to Mrs. Tran?” he asked. “The woman's got a sweet tooth, and Kevin once mentioned that he always get her sweets for her birthday.” Better than your greedy and sometimes unfriendly co-workers, he added silently.

“So you do pay attention to things other than sex?” Cas teased.

“I concentrate on the important things”, Dean said with a mock huff.

+~+~+

“Good news”, Mrs. Tran said as he handed her the box. “My sister is off work this week, so she's had time to help me with Cas' bee. The one remaining wing was a bit damaged, so she made two new ones to the same design. He needs to be left to dry overnight, then tomorrow I can fill him with stuffing and sew him up.”

“Great!” Dean exclaimed. “I can't thank you enough. Cas will be so happy.”

“He deserves it, if anyone does”, she smiled.


	29. Friday 29th June

*I have a surprise for you when you come home tonight.*

Cas raised his eyebrows at the text he'd just received from his husband. He was considering how to reply when a second text arrived:

*It'll be on the kitchen table when you come in.*

And he was immediately hard. That table was the perfect height for him to pound into Dean until his husband screamed, although after the one time when they had gotten an even dirtier glare from the Menzies than usual, Cas had insisted on Dean being gagged. Dean hadn't objected.

*And sorry to disappoint, but it's not me naked. At least not this time!*

Cas frowned. What was it then?

+~+~+

The professor opened the door from the garage almost tentatively, slightly worried as to what he might find on the other side. Dean was standing there next to the table, but for once Cas did not immediately look at his husband, even though (unusually for an evening in) he was fully clothed. No, Cas' attention was caught totally by the impossibly familiar and yet equally impossible whole object on the table.

“Linda Tran and her sister repaired him for me”, Dean admitted shyly. “I just thought.... you can never get your childhood back, Cas, but I want you to be able to look at him – Bumble – and know that whatever happens, I'll always be there to help you through it.”

Cas let out a horrible keening noise, and for a moment there was a look of alarm on his husband's face – until six foot of weeping angel flung himself into his arms, and Cas sobbed out his gratitude into Dean's plaid shirt.

“I love you so much, Dean Winchester!” he wailed. “You're so wonderful to me. Love you love you love you!”

Dean just held him, smiling in relief. His wonderful husband was happy, and his world couldn't be any better.

Um.....


	30. Saturday 30th June

“Dean, are you alright?”

Somehow through the haze of tears and every bit of blood in his body being triaged off to his lower brain, Dean managed to tap his warning bat on the floor, keeping the green side up. He wasn't okay. He couldn't even see okay in the rear-view mirror. He was fine plus about a zillion!

Cas had woken him that morning with kisses of thanks for all he had done with Bumble, and a promise that Dean could have anything he wanted as a thank-you. After some hesitation, Dean had asked for a lifting of the six-month ban on his being spanked, and Cas had been more than happy to oblige.

A sharp blow exactly where he was most tender had Dean screaming into his gag, especially as his cock was rubbing between Cas' legs as his husband attacked his behind. God, he hadn't known just how much he had missed this until he had it now, and he wanted it. He'd come three times already, and even now his cock was juddering feebly as his body wilted under the delicious assault....

Dean froze in horror. That was the doorbell! Fuck!

“Don't worry”, Cas said. “That'll just be the pizza I ordered for lunch. And yes, I went for the place that does pie as a dessert. I'll bake you a proper one later, too.”

Dean's eyes watered again, as Cas eased him gently down onto the pillows laid out on the floor before hurrying downstairs. God, he had the best husband in the whole wide world!

He wondered if Cas had any more stuffed toys boxed away.


End file.
